The present invention relates to a distance sensing device, located in the rear area of the vehicle for sensing the distance of a vehicle from an obstacle; the distance sensing device is provided with at least one distance sensor that is connected with an optical display unit located in the interior of the vehicle.
It is known to provide ultrasound sensors in the rear area of a vehicle by which the distance from an obstacle to the rear of a vehicle can be measured. In the interior of the vehicle an optical and/or acoustical warning device is provided which indicates to the driver, how far away the obstacle still is. The respective indication/sensing units, as well as the respective electronic components are installed in separate casings in the vehicle. With this known solution it is disadvantageous that separate casings are required for the different parts of this distance sensing device. Thus, manufacturing the distance sensing device is correspondingly complicated and expensive. Moreover, the installation of the distance sensing device is complicated because of the numerous component parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a distance sensing device of this kind such that it can be manufactured easily and cost-efficiently and can be installed in the vehicle easily while requiring the smallest possible space.